


She Had Never Minded

by Fericita



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Anna thinking about what being with Kristoff means to her. Sort of for Kristanna Smut Week, though this is more smut-adjacent than smut.  Thinking about and describing the act, not describing it in detail. Thanks for organizing @thehonestgoods!Thank you for being my beta, @the-spastic-fantastic!
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	She Had Never Minded

It didn’t take away her heartbreak over the lies her parents told or that her sister chose time and again to push her away. It didn’t erase those years of solitude and sorrow in an empty castle, the sounds of her footsteps and the chiming of the clock the only break in the steady and aggressive silence. 

But it did give her joy. She gave herself up and he did too. She was no longer herself and she was also more than herself. They became something new; their bodies creating a family long before a baby came along. When she felt him tremble and gave her answering cry, it was the intimacy of the act that brought tears to her eyes. His trust. His generosity. The way he treasured her and said “Anna, Anna, I love you, Anna." 

He would never be a closed door or a frozen statue or a flurry of snow floating away. He was steady hands that reached for her through forests ablaze and frozen fjords; arms that clutched her to his chest in relief each time they avoided catastrophe. 

Contrary to what Elsa believed, Anna did not always enjoy danger; she had not been thrilled to jump off a cliff or over a crumbling dam or to grope, blindly and afraid in the dark, trying to find the sun. But the feeling of Kristoff’s arms around her, tight with worry, his hands firm on her waist, steadying her even as she could see them tremble once their contact was broken, that thrilled her. His hands under her arms as he helped her up or lifted her onto his lap or clutched her to his chest, his hands shaking, his breath stuttered, his eyes wide in terror. It was a rush of affection and love so strong that she didn’t know what to do with herself, didn’t know how to show him, even with their bodies pressed together and breathing the same air.

She had never minded. Hans had been a prince and completely horrible, so it wasn’t as if royalty was any guarantee of one’s true worth. She didn’t mind that he wasn’t a prince. But she loved that he was her king. They named him the Official Ice Master and Deliverer and he was addressed as Lord Kristoff even though he rolled his eyes at the title. When she became Queen, and when they were married, she could make heat rise in his cheeks by addressing him as King, the way he pulled at his collar and cleared his throat, the way he put on the right clothes and she delighted in taking them off when the event was over and she could again hear “What do you need” and this time, tell him without an undercurrent of fear or despair. No more terror or tears or loneliness. Only joy.


End file.
